Not Just A Pokemon World
by LuongoCFan
Summary: Misty's desperate to tell Ash her feelings about him but before she knows it, a new person has come into Ash's life. R&R! MistyxAsh, DawnxAsh.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Pokemon. I wish I did, then I would be rich. But I don't._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The bells rang and I was finally out of school for the day. Yet again, the teacher mulled on about how to catch pokemon, train them and feed them properly. Oh, and then she would go on about how your pokemon are more than 'your pokemon'; they're your friends. _Yeah. Right. _

My name is Misty, I've just turned 18 and I'm not looking forward to this upcoming year in school, as you've probably figured out already.

_Now where's Ash? He said we would study together at his house after school…_

Ash. Ash Ketchum. He's been my friend for a while now and has helped me get better as a person and trainer. That's probably why I'm oblivious to the fact that the reason I go to school is to learn.

"Hey, Mist," yelled a voice from among the distance.

Misty looked over to see that it was Ash who was calling her. _About time_, she thought to herself. "Where were you? I've been waiting here for a few minutes now…"

Ash rolled his eyes while responding, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize what the time was."

Misty nodded in acceptance to Ash's mistake. After all, she had gotten years of experience from it from herself and Brock.

"C'mon, let's go," Ash said.

Again, Misty nodded and went to walk beside Ash. They had always walked close by each other but this time Ash changed things a bit; Ash told Misty to separate a bit from him while walking because "people might get the wrong idea". This always seemed to give Misty a little jolt but other than that, stuff like this never bothered her too much. In fact, it seemed to help her gain her respect for Ash.

When they reached Ash's home, there was already someone there waiting for them; Dawn.

"Umm. Dawn? What are you doing here?" Ash asked with his eye lids wide open. Dawn, Ash's current girlfriend, is 17, the exact same age as Ash.

"You told me to wait here for you after school… didn't you?" She replied.

Misty's body became tense. She had never professed her love for Ash out of fear but right now she felt like the fear had just been replaced with anger and could sing out her love all day to anyone. She started to sweat and her face became red. She was hoping Ash would notice so he wouldn't do anything crazy with her at that moment.

_Ahhhhhhh…he didn't notice._

Right then, Ash walked over to Dawn and kissed her on the lips. It was long and passionate. Ash wrapped his arms around her back and started to massage it.

_Right in front of me? You asshole. _

He then started to stroke her hair. If Misty was looking for a time to break the two up, this was it. Ohhh and did she take advantage. "ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!" She yelled. She ran over to Dawn and slapped her in the face. Dawn fell to the ground but quickly got back up and punched Misty in the stomach. They continued alternating hits and Ash didn't seem to fond of it.

He went over to Misty and kissed her long and hard on the lips. He put his right hand around the back of her head and like he did with Dawn, stroked her hair. When he let go, he responded, "Dawn's mine. I'm sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

There was an odd silence between the three despite the fact that Ash had just kissed two girls in the span of a few minutes. Misty, after her kiss was in awe and Dawn was perplexed as to what the hell was going on.

"…Ash," Misty started.

"I've made my decision, Misty. Learn to accept it," he replied.

Ash took a look over at Dawn and slowly walked over to her. "I'm sorry about what just happened," he started, "you just don't know Misty. I HAD to do that to get through to her."

His words kept to a halt by Dawn's finger. She had put over Ash's lips and moved hers to his. She kissed him passionately; their lips connected. Her face tilted to the right and Ash's to the left. From Misty's point of view, they had kissed for what seemed like hours.

"So I'll just be going then," Misty stated. The only response was Ash waving his hand back and forth tell Misty to shoo while his face was focused on Dawn's.

Misty walked back home remembering why she came to Ash's house: _To study, _she thought. She was actually never planning to study; she was going to make her move on Ash but was stopped by Dawn…_Dawn?_

A faint thought just came through Misty's head but she repressed it quickly. For now, she was making sure it never came back to her mind again but it kept on coming: _Dawn, Dawn, Dawn, _were the images that popped into Misty's head. She could see herself moving closer to Dawn and then…doing something. She couldn't recall what it was though. _Good._

When she got back home, she reached into the fridge and grabbed a cola. She ran upstairs to her room, slammed the door shut, jumped on the bed, and started watching T.V. She started aimlessly flipping channels due to the repeated thoughts coming to her head. By the time she was able to repress them again, she found herself on channel 316.

She took a deep sigh, flipped off the television and just lied on her pillow. She started to let the thoughts pass by.

One image had her punching Ash in the stomach. Another was herself punching Dawn in the stomach. Then, there was the one that had been bothering her… She moved closer to Dawn and then did something… it was just a blur after that.

"MISTY! COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Bellowed her mom.

She quickly jumped off her bed and ran down the stairs to meet the one person she didn't want to meet; Ash.

"Yeah? What is it, Ash?" She asked, restraining her anger because her mom was right in front of her.

"Can we go to your room to discuss this?" Ash asked towards Misty's mom. Misty's mom nodded and directed Ash to Misty's room. Of course, Misty had to accept.

When they got in, Misty's top blew.

"WHY WOULD YOU KISS HER RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME?"

There was an odd silence.

"I was just wondering if we could still be friends…"

"N-O, NO! You betrayed me, you-you-"

"What? Betrayed you? Why would you say that?"

Misty's eyes opened widely. She was cornered, Ash was getting suspicious and she felt that he already had an idea anyway so she confessed.

"I love you. Well, I did. But now I can't stand you…" Expecting to hear some apology, Misty waited but only got the exact opposite.

"That may be the best for the both of us, I'm afraid to say because I'm staying with Dawn. I can't have two girls in my life, you know."

_Sure you can, you big ass- _Then, her thought was stopped. Misty had just found out what the conclusion to that blurry memory was.


End file.
